Kiss It All Better
by Mizuki Rin
Summary: This is a song fic for the song Kiss it all better by He is we, there is a character death so if you don't like it then don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Narurto, I also don't own the song kiss it all better.**

**Warning: Character Death**

**Summary: This is a song fic for the song Kiss it all better by He is we, there is a character death so if you don't like it then don't read.**

Kiss It All Better

He sits in his cell,  
And he lays on his bed.  
Covers his head and closes his eyes.

Sasuke remembers it like it was yesterday, he knew Naruto wouldn't be happy with him for what he did but Narutos gone now.

They had been walking home, arguing over who paid for the bill at the restaurant. Sasuke had turned away from Naruto to walk away.

BANG!

Sasuke quickly turns around, with enough time to catch Naruto.

He sees a smoking gun,  
And the coward he ran.  
And in his arms is the bleeding  
Love of his life.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, there was so much blood, Naruto was going to leave him all alone. Sasuke was terrified what would he do without Naruto, but he had to be brave for Narutos sake.

"Sasuke Don't leave me…I'm scared…I don't want to die" Naruto chocked.

"Don't worry babe everything will be okay, I'm not going to leave you. I love you. This is all my fault if only I hadn't turned my back on you."

And she cried,  
"Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault, love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know."

"Sas…uke…I know…I haven't got long…but you did nothing wrong…I love you and I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for you did nothing wrong?"

"The fight… I'm sorry I never let you pay the bill."

"It's fine it was a stupid fight and I was being stubborn… no bill is worth losing you."

"I was being stubborn too," Naruto laughs with tears in his eyes knowing he hasn't got long.

Her hands are so cold,  
And he kisses her face  
And says, "Everything will be all right."  
He noticed the gun,  
And his rage grew inside.  
He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight".

"Sasuke…don't do something stupid…I want you to smile…and keep living…just remember me." Naruto cries

"How could I ever forget the love of my life?" Sasuke couldn't hold back the tears anymore so he cried. Naruto weakly lifted his hand to put it on Sasukes cheek.

And she cried,  
"Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know."

"Three years…of marriage…and this is…how it ends…on our anniversary…as well…I even had a…surprise for when we got…home." Naruto weakly whispers.

"The marriage isn't over we're not divorced and I'm never taking my ring off no matter what." Sasuke cries, he's holding Narutos hand to his cheek.

"Sasuke…I love…yo...you." Narutos hand goes limp and his eyes softly close.

"Naruto I love you to. Don't leave me please. Babe I love you." Sasuke cradles Narutos limp body in his arms. Then he sees the gun again and his anger boils.

Now he sits behind prison bars,  
25 to life and she's not in his arms.  
He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart  
In the back of a man who tore his world apart.

Sasuke lays on the bed looking at his wedding ring with tears in his eyes.

He holds on to her memory,  
All it is, is a memory.  
Hey, hey.

The tears roll down Sasukes face, while he wishes for Naruto to come back and knows that Naruto would be angry with him for what he did. But he couldn't live knowing that the person who took the love of his life away was still alive. So he shot him with the same gun that killed Naruto.

He cries,  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.

"I'm…so sorry…I couldn't…save you…Naruto. I will…never forget…you and I will…always love you." Sasuke cried.

Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know.

Sasuke started to feel sleepy, crying had taken all of his energy.

(Kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
(kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.

Sasuke falls asleep with a tear stained face, dreaming of the day he will see Naruto again. Knowing that Naruto will be waiting for him.

Naruto was watching Sasuke from were he was waiting for Sasuke to join him again, and when they do meet again Naruto will punish Sasuke for doing something stupid, but he will forgive him like he always does.


End file.
